


Maybe I Love Him

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Originally Posted to TumblrDramatic Fluff





	Maybe I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted to Tumblr
> 
> Dramatic Fluff

When you were little, your dad’s best friend Christopher adopted you as his surrogate daughter. When you joined Starfleet, it had been his proudest day. You were on your way to becoming one of the most successful Medical Officers in Starfleet. As well as one of the youngest. It was because of this that when he met the son of the infamous George Kirk, he entrusted you to guide the troublemaker through the academy.

Jim had an uncanny ability to find trouble. Between you and Jim’s friend Leonard, you didn’t leave him many opportunities to cause mischief, not to say it never happened, but not as often as it could. You had become quick friends with the guys. Leonard was in most of your classes and you were often on the same shifts at the clinic. Jim was left alone during the day.

There was something about you that drove Jim wild. With you around, he wanted to be the best man he could be. Even Leonard noticed a shift in Jim when you were around. Captain Pike often checked in when the three of you were out and about. Sometimes finding you in a secluded booth at the local bar, drinking and talking, but most importantly, staying out of trouble.

Pike had noticed right off how Jim looked at you. Pretty much everyone besides you noticed how he looked at you. He liked Jim and he loved you, so he let it go without complaint. You were good for each other he thought. You calmed him down and he brought you out of your shell. Leonard moderated everything and kept the balance. It all worked well.

Jim asked you to be there when he redid the Kobayashi Maru again. Leonard was down in the simulation with Jim, looking nothing short of done. You were in the observation both with Pike and Commander Spock watching the antics of Jim Kirk unfold. Uhura was getting snarky and part of you loved her for it, another part that you didn’t understand, wanted to bitch slap her. Hard.

Of course, Jim passed it this time. Though he maintained that he hadn’t done anything to cause the glitch, everyone knew. You were heartbroken when he was placed on academic suspension and not assigned to a ship. Captain Pike had requested you to the Enterprise where he could keep an eye on you. McCoy was right there with you.

Though you were a Medical Officer, and by all means confined to the Medbay; Pike had requested you to the bridge. He had wanted to see your face as you took off for the first time. It was because of this that you didn’t know that Leonard had brought Jim aboard.

You got a laugh out of Sulu’s mistake, but you sympathized with him. It was his first time out and you understood the nerves he too must have been feeling. After that Chekov took to the comms. He was adorable and much too young you thought to be aboard the Enterprise, but who were you to judge. You were the youngest commissioned Medical Officer in Starfleet. You were happy when Jim came bursting in with McCoy, though, you were confused as to how this string of events came to be.

As soon as Pike realized that Jim was right about Romulans, you were sent to Medbay where it would be safer. You didn’t leave right away because the evasive maneuvers made it hard to walk around. When Nero demanded Pike come aboard your ship, you thought you would never see him again. You gave him a huge hug and walked with him and the away team. He knew you could fight better than any of those guys, but he refused to allow you to go. It was ok. As he left, you felt a tear slip down your cheek.

Dr. Puri was on deck six during the Romulan attack and that meant the Leonard was going to become the CMO of the USS Enterprise. It had only been flown for maybe an hour and it already had gone through two CMOs. Not a good sign. You took over McCoy’s original role and joined him down in Medbay. A lot was happening and it was terrifying. You were glad to have been assigned here though cause you would have died otherwise.

Vulcan was destroyed before anything could be done and now Spock was on the rampage, barking orders at everyone. He had gone down to rescue the elders but lost his mother during transport. Now, you were looking over the surviving elders and waiting to get screamed at by Spock or McCoy. Though you hoped to God that Leonard would have the good sense not to start with you today, he just might end up dead too.

Jim made it back, just to be thrown off again. You were shocked really. You and McCoy couldn’t believe that Green-blooded hobgoblin. Leonard spoke out about it while you stayed in Medbay and tried not to think about Jim freezing to death on Delta Vega. You realized then that you might just love that adorable idiot.

You were that last to hear about him and his new buddy Montgomery Scott’s appearance and the fiasco of the water distribution bay. When you heard Jim’s announcement on the shipwide comm, you made a run for the deck. Not even bothering to ask for permission first. You jumped at Jim and just clung to him. He returned your embrace tenfold and it didn’t look like either of you was going to let go anytime soon.

You stood by his side the entire time they were chasing down the Narada. When Jim and Spock went aboard the Romulan ship, you felt like a piece of you died. Of course, you hadn’t let Jim go without a kiss goodbye. Uhura had the same idea, though it was a weird concept of her and Spock together. When they returned with Pike, you were overjoyed. The two most important men in your life were safe and sound. Jim returned to the bridge and took care of Nero. You were so proud of him.

After the events of the last few days, you were exhausted, but you refused to leave Jim’s side. The feeling was mutual. Leonard took care of Captain Pike, who was up for promotion now. You and Jim went back to your dorm room since your roommate had been killed in the attack. Right now, you were too tired to mourn her. So, you and Jim curled up together and immediately passed out for two days.

Jim too was up for promotion. Two promotions actually. He was named Captain of the Enterprise, replacing Admiral Pike. He was also named your boyfriend. You two had decided that life was too short to wait any longer.  You didn’t protest the idea.

McCoy was glad that Jim was going to ease up on the stupidity and he was overjoyed (or at least by McCoy standards)  that you were going to be his second in command in the Medbay. Spock was Second in command of the ship still, much to your disappointment. He drove you nuts, but for the time being, everything was as it should be.

The added bonus of dating the Captain: sharing his amazing quarters (complete with a bath)  and the best replicator on the ship!!!


End file.
